


Это не любовь

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [82]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Это не любовь

Это не любовь, это какой-то дестрой.

Я ушел просто. Так уходят с плохого спектакля домой.

Целый год тебя не видел и — вот. Ничего не меняется.

Понимаешь, есть причины по которым люди больше никогда не встречаются.

(с) Белая Гвардия

Великие и несокрушимые Шварц разошлись из-за бытовых неурядиц. Это даже звучит глупо, что уж говорить о том, когда это правда. Шульдих оставлял в ванной открытым тюбик зубной пасты, его щетка была похожа на помело, а ещё после него на полу всегда потоп. Кроуфорд шипел, проклинал тот день, когда он признался рыжему в любви — между серией убийств в пять и восемь вечера в Нью-Йорке, но терпел — чаша терпения переполнилась, когда на его — Кроуфорда — личной территории Шульдих устроил погром. Устроил просто потому, что ему захотелось приготовить шницель, а с первого раза он не получился таким же как у бабушки.

Тогда они впервые поругались по-крупному. Из-за идиотского шницеля, разбросанных по всему дому грязных носков, тикающих часов и шелковых простыней. Кроуфорд, к слову сказать, питал к ним нежные чувства такой же силы, с какой Шульдих их ненавидел — наэлектролизованные ночью волосы были сущим наказанием для телепата по утрам.

Ах, если бы всё ограничилось первым разом, то ещё ничего – со всеми бывает. Но они же не остановились на достигнутом. Они составляли планы, делили территорию и обязанности... и всё было напрасно! Секс особенно необузданно хорош после громкого скандала, но и он не может искупить потраченные на ссору нервы и время.

"Аста ла виста," — написал Шульдих в смс Кроуфорду, не зная, что чемоданы напарник уже собрал и оставил ему на трюмо небольшое письмо, сложенное в три раза, на гербовой вензельной бумаге банковского дома, через который Кроуфорд обычно проводил все свои денежные операции.

Они не думали друг о друге. В конце концов, не каждая пара проходит проверку временем, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Каждый занимался своими делами. Бывшие Шварц не заморачивались, не хранили друг другу верность, и в постели с новыми любовниками не вспоминали о том, как это было славно у них вдвоем.

Если бы не идиотский случай они, наверное, никогда бы и не встретились снова. Вылет рейса "Мадрид-Париж" задержали из-за нулевой видимости. Такой вот подарочек от погоды в канун Рождества. Некоторые предпочитали не искушать судьбу и уехать обратно в отель. Другие полагали, что риск благородное дело. Оба бывших члена группы Шварц относили себя к тем, кто судьбу не боится и всегда готов рискнуть, однако знают, когда стоит уклониться от встречи с этой капризной и непредсказуемой (даже, несмотря на способности оракула) дамы. Они столкнулись у автомата с дерьмовым кофе и даже не сразу поняли, что знакомы.

— Привет, — буднично поздоровался Шульдих.

— И тебя с Рождеством, — кивнул головой Кроуфорд. Он почти не изменился, разве что улыбка стала ещё более скупой, да у глаз прибавилось морщинок.

Рыжий усмехнулся.

— С годовщиной.

— Тебя тоже. А ты ничего. Да и я тоже, — рассмеялся оракул. – Давай опустим эти формальности.

— Погода дерьмо, — кивнул головой Шульдих.

— Ты не голоден?

— Безумно.

— Я знаю одно чудесное местечко...

Два бумажных стакана с кофе остались стоять на столике рядом с автоматом. Молодые люди не думали о том, что будет дальше.

Они предпочитали жить тем, что имели сейчас. А сейчас была вынужденная задержка в этом городе, пустые желудки и, в перспективе, хороший вечер в приятной компании.


End file.
